Unknown Location
by aftertheraiin
Summary: When Obito awoke after being saved from falling boulders, this was the last thing he was expecting. Slight spoilers for Chapter 602. Warning: Slight non-con.


Obito awoke from his comatose state to find himself in an unknown location. He looked around to see an old man peering down at him.

"W-Where am I?" He inquired.

The man continued to stare down at him. His eyes stared hungrily at the young Uchiha.

"You are between two worlds. You are neither dead nor alive."

Obito glanced downwards and froze at the sight of the old man's long scythe. He didn't know what to do. He tried to move but stopped immediately as a surge of searing hot pain coursed through his young body. He felt something long and slender press against his inner thigh.

The young Uchiha hesitated to ask, "Do you need help with... your lower parts...?"

The old man smirked. He began to lower his body on top of Obito's. Obito squirmed uncomfortably as he felt the old man's lower parts throbbing against his thigh.

"What are you doing!?" He whimpered.

The elder man pressed one of his long, stick-like fingers to the young boy's lips. "Hush now. I won't hurt you if you cooperate with me. Now, as your elder, you are to obey everything I say."

Obito could feel the man's breath tickle his neck. He was so close to him. Obito tried to look away from him but was prevented from doing so. The man wasn't having any of it. He cupped the young Uchiha's head with his hands and took his mouth into his.

"W-Wha-" No words could escape Obito's mouth before the old man's lips crashed against his own, the elder's tongue slipping against his mouth as if he were begging for entry. Resistance against him was futile as he found himself short of breath, making him release small gasps for air. The grey haired man took this as an opportunity and it allowed his tongue to gain entry to Obito's mouth.

"You cannot help yourself," the man said whilst pulling his mouth from Obito's, "Any attempts to resist me will result in your own failure. For I am Madara Uchiha."

Obito's eyes grew wide. He didn't know whether to be shocked at discovering the man's identity or at how he had just infiltrated his mouth. He opened his mouth slowly, "M-Madara Uchiha? My ancestor Madara? That can't be possible, he's long dead!"

Madara's gaze lingered on the youthful body which lay before him, his tongue licking the top of his wrinkled lips.

"I have been here for many years now. I cannot leave this place. If I were to do so, I would die instantly."

The elder Uchiha pointed to the tubes which were attached to his back. They were obviously his life source. The man looked like he had been here for decades. Obito pondered as to why he had been prolonging his life for so long. Obito's gaze focused on Madara's hands. They were lingering above the sheets which were covering the lower part of his body. The sheet slowly slid down and off him, exposing himself, covered in bandages.

"Excellent. You are healing nicely. Everything is going as planned," Madara smirked.

Obito blushed heavily and lay back on the bed, awaiting Madara's next move. **Why am I thinking about what he's going to do to me next!? **Obito scolded himself for thinking about such weird things. Before he knew it, Madara spread his legs and positioned himself between them. The elder Uchiha stared at the young boy with lust in his eyes. His lower parts began to twitch and begged to be released from the tight space in which they were enclosed in. He stroke down the human half of the boy's body and leaned in closer while doing so. He began to lick up all the blood that had escaped the staples which were holding Obito's body and the artificial body made of Hashirama's cells together. Obito squirmed in pleasure. He didn't know why he was enjoying this. He didn't even have time to think about anything else before he found the man's tongue slithering to the lower half of his body.

"Argh. P-Please s-stop..." Obito cried, blushing heavily, "Why are you d-doing t-thi-"

Obito's question was cut off due to a loud zipping noise. He looked below to see Madara's hand moving at the lower region of his clothes. Obito's eyes widened. He definitely knew what was coming next and he attempted to wriggle his body free of Madara's grasp. Suddenly, he was prevented from moving completely. He looked to the left and right of Madara to see a white looking man and a spiral looking man. They looked completely artificial in Obito's eyes, which indeed they were.

"I would like you to meet my two humble helpers, White Zetsu and Spiral Zetsu," Madara grinned, "These two will be here whenever you or I need any help."

Obito glared at the two humanoid-like creatures and then again focused on Madara. **Why is he still looking at me like that?** It didn't take him long to think back to what had just happened to him no more than two minutes ago. Obito's body was frozen solid. **Why is he doing this!? Why does he want a young boy!?**

Madara continued grinning as he noticed Obito's body quivering in fear. He knew no matter what, he would get what he desired from the boy, even if he had to do it by force. Madara slowly pulled the sheets covering the lower part of Obito's body off completely and stared at the young figure which lay before him in all its beauty.

"Wonderful," he smirked, licking his lips.

Obito cringed and shut his eyes tight, trying to forget the situation he was in. A sudden heavy weight on top of his body brought back his consciousness and his eyes flickered open, traveling down towards the dark figure which was covering his body. Areas of his body which he had never even thought about at the moment suddenly began to throb. Obito's hands clutched what remaining bed sheets there were and tugged on them tightly, trying to release the _feelings _which could only be described as pleasure.

"A-Ah! N-n-no! Please stop!"

Obito continued to repeat the same plead over and over again, but to no avail, the man did not stop. The word "rape" swirled around in Obito's head and he considered this to be exactly that, but he knew deep down that he couldn't call the situation that he was in that, he was finding the moment extremely pleasurable with his ancestor.

After what seemed like an hour of excruciating pain and enticing screams, both the Uchiha's decided to take a breather. Madara was spread over the top of Obito wearing nothing but a red thong which he kept for unforgettable moments.

"Obito... Are you okay?" Madara whispered softly whilst stroking the young boy's cheek.

Obito slowly opened his eyes and focused on Madara's face which displayed a gentle expression. He lifted one of his arms up and reached for the side of Madara's wrinkly cheek and caressed it.

"Don't worry, I'm okay... Just a little bit exhausted after everything that has just happened," he murmured with a smile on his face.

Madara leaned forward and placed a kiss on the boy's forehead, allowing his _true_ feelings towards the boy to be revealed. Obito glanced at Madara's face as he pulled back and noticed the small blush which had made its way onto his cheeks. Obito giggled at the unusual sight and gazed into Madara's eyes, taking in everything. He knew this wasn't right, but it felt _perfect _in his heart.


End file.
